the_tman_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The T-Man Show Wikia
Welcome to the The T-Man Show The T-Man Show is a YouTube channel show that was created by GhettoKarter1992/FennerGuy3, the founder of the T-Man Show. Super Mario Jam, however, was intended to be part of the T-Man Show, if not, the first segment around 2007-08 but due to copyright infrigement on YouTube, it was scrapped in development for 9 years and will be planned to return on Dailymotion by 2017-18. T-Man's Cartoon was animated on the Nintendo DSi Flipnote (sooner on 3DS Flipnote) and T-Man Plush Toonz focuses on Plush Comedy while T-Man's Cartoon focuses on animation based on video games. All the characters as of now are voiced by the creator, Terrence Fenner (GhettoKarter1992). The show has three segments: T-Man Cartoon Show, and T-Man Plush Toonz. The T-Man Show debuted on YouTube on July 2011 and received an average of 100-300 views. DaUrbanEntertainer is currently debunked due to the December 27, 2017 YouTube Attack which caused the segment to be fully forgotten Episodes T-Man Show/T-Man's Cartoon Season 1 (2011-12) Season 2 (2013-16) # Mario Kart Item Steal (1.18.2013) - the first episode with Hanna-Barbera sounds # T-Man's Shortie I: A Luigi & Bowser Cartoon (12.22.2012) - first stop-motion episode of the T-Man Show and one of the two episodes to have no audio. It was released late, according to production number, and it was originally a season 1 episode. Due to erratic subliminal messages, it was released as a Season 2 episode and the only one to be released in 2012. # Wood Cuttn' Madness (1.18.2013) # Wild Outtakes (2.4.2013) - First minor appearance of Hank Hill. It was planned to be the season finale of Season 1 on New Years Eve 2012, but it was halted due to time. Luigi's Wonderland 2 replaced the episode for the Season 1 finale. # It's Luigi Time (10.16.2013 / uploaded on 11.2.2013) - first episode promoted with an animation art on as early as 2011-12 # Monty Invasion (7.?.2013 / uploaded on 6.6.2014) - First appearance of Monty Mole # T-Man's Shortie II: See Goomba Run (1.9.2014 / uploaded on 7.15.2014) - the most liked episode so far # T-Man's Shortie III: Luigi and the Crazy Antics (1.4.2016) - First appearance of Rosalina. The episode returned from a two year hiatus and one of the two episodes to have no audio (episode 14.5) # Amiibo Organization Shortie (5.22.2016) - First appearances of Wario, Lets-E-Go Mario Man (8-bit Mario) and Sonic. Minor appearances of Duck Hunt, Pit, Dark Pit and other characters who happens to be amiibos. # Luigi's Wonderland 3: The Pixel Stick Chase (7.4.2016) - the second episode with a promotion video starring Mario, Luigi, Toad, Rosalina and King Dedede. This is also the final episode animated by Flipnote and will fully be stop-motion animation until further notice. Season 3 (2017/2019) # Mario Party Assemble (1.10.2017) - First appearances of Boo, Waluigi, Daisy and Meta Knight. It was originally going to be premiered on January 9, 2017 but due to time constraints, it was a day late. It was also going to star Bowser Jr, Samus and Pikachu, but the idea was completely scrapped. # Smashing, Isn't It Bowser? (3.5.2017) - also known as Bowser's Plan to Smash - the third episode with a promotion video and the first to star Bowser, Yoshi, Daisy and Wario - this is one of the longest episodes so far, with 8.5 minutes of the episode. Bob-omb was used more than once in this episode and marks the only episode to have a similar plot to any scrapped episode, in this case Bob-Ombs Away, except Donkey Kong Jr was replaced to Donkey Kong. # The Yoshi Kart Challenge (6.11.2017) - originally going to be named, Beware of the Super Mario Kart Players, but the creator had a better idea. Villager and Kirby returned in this episode and it marks the first "Yoshi" episode even though Luigi and Bowser appeared in the episode as well. Cameo appearance of SuperMarioLogan's Black Yoshi; but in Smash Bros form, even though he was originally going to be the star of the episode alongside with Red Yoshi...but it was scrapped pretty quickly. This is the episode with the most work. # No More Excuses (11.2.2017) - First major appearances of Link and Zelda, alongside with CD-I King and Ganondorf. Minor appearances of Duck Hunt Dog, Sonic, Mr. Game & Watch and Shulk. The episode was originally going to be released around Q3 2017, but due to heavy traffic on work and school it was on hold until Q4 of 2017. Sheik and Toon Link were originally going to be in the episode but they were replaced by Shulk and Mr. Game & Watch. Mr. Game & Watch's voice is similar to Hanna-Barbera's Snagglepuss. This is the final "Mt. Holly-Huntersville" episode of the T-Man Show and the next episode will be soon over a year. Episodes 5 through beyond will be located at a different location. # Daisy Joins the Smash Crew (9.2018) - First appearances of Pac-Man, Captain Falcon and ROB. Minor cameo appearances of Goku, Geno, Knuckles and Shadow the Hedgehog. Originally Popeye, Sailor Moon, Alvin and the Chipmunks & Shauntae were going to make cameo appearances but it was scrapped for two reasons: 1) not to start a meme of having Alvin & the Chipmunks being on Smash (as an Assist trophy) and others being playable, and 2) it's not planned to be a full length cartoon (almost similar to the episode The Gang's All Here!). This is the only episode in season 3 as of now to have an commercial before the cartoon starts, similar to several SMG4 episodes and one SuperMarioLogan episode. This is the second episode of the T-Man Show based on Super Smash Brothers. '''Season Finale, will be renewed on December 23, 2018 '''Season 4 (2019) # T-Man Plush Toonz (2017-2020) Super Mario Jam (The Segment will not be aired on YouTube) # Planned Episodes * Boo Crackers (October 2019) - Halloween Special? - TC Season 3 stop-motion * Mario and the Clones (2019) - TC Season 3 stop-motion * Wario and Waluigi...and DK (2019) - TC Season 3 (a planned parody of Ed, Edd n Eddy) stop-motion * An Awesome Mario Christmas (Christmas 2019) - TC Season 3 or 4 finale motion * Bowser's Karma Trips (2019) - TC Season 3 finale or Season 4 premiere Scrapped Episodes * The Mario Show: Car Vote (July 2006) - one of the more notorious episodes in the dark ages (2006-2009). It's one of the few Newgrounds cartoons that I did but it was deleted completely due to extremely low ratings and considered to be one of the worst in the series. https://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/326197?id=326197 * Follow the Handicapped Bus, Dudes (2008-09) - the "notorious" episode was known to be one of the first T-Man Show episodes but it was completely removed on YouTube on March 2009 and never to be shown again ever since. See http://www.mariokart64.com/cgi-bin/yabb2/YaBB.pl?num=1167960991/305#305 for further detail and criticism * Let It Freakin' Snow Til I Chill (January 2009) - Originally it'll be the first snow episode, but it was forgotten. * Basketball Trickx (2009) - little to no other information on this episode except that it was uploaded as a little skit-for-filler episode. * T-Man's Valentine (2009?) - The episode never saw the light of day or it was planned until the next 10 years. * T-Man at the Apollo (January? 2009) - The episode was suppose to be the first in the season but due to the fact that I got disqualified at the talent show in Blackville, SC...it didn't see the light of day * Bowling Alley Madness (2010) - the episode was originally going to be the pilot episode of the T-Man Show but instead, it was sort of a college project. * Pepsi Alamo (2012) - it was shown on YouTube until September 20, 2016. It was a homage to King of the Hill, it was the worst episode of the T-Man Show by far and was deleted and forever scrapped * Bob-Ombs Away (2014) - the episode was suppose to be before See Goomba Run, but due to heavy time constraints, it never was developed. Only the title card existed. The episode was reworked as part of the episode,"Smashing, Isn't It Bowser?". '' * Stick Man's Revenge (2015) - the episode was suppose to be the end of Stick Man and Toad's roadkill abuse and the producer refused it so they rebel. The episode was scrapped entirely, even the title card. * Beware of the Super Mario Kart Players (2014/2017) - the Flipnote version was reworked as a stop-motion animation episode on May 2017, due to time constraints on work and school. The episode was planning on being reworked as part of the episode, ''"The Yoshi Kart Challenge", by mid-late May 2017 * Boo Crackers '17 (Halloween 2017) - There's going to be a B-side plot of the Zelda episode, No More Excuses; featuring Boo, Toon Link, Sheik and Shulk. The B-side episode plot was scrapped and the October 2019 plot will remain in rotation for the T-Man Show schedule; Monroe Road Mid-Season 3. Therefore, the 2017 version has a few elements on the episode, No More Excuses. * Rosalina's Nighter Partner (planned on December 23, 2018 and later on May 26, 2019) - TPT Renewed "2018" Episode - The only planned "Amtrak" episode of the T-Man Show as a whole. However, it was reworked on the episode, Mario's Yankee Surprise. Characters (by appearance order) * Stick Man * Random Guy * Kirby * Yoshi * Toad * Angry Sun * Paratroopa * Cloud Trio * Donkey Kong * Mario * Luigi * Spike the Man (from episode 6) * Bowser * Donkey Kong Junior * Peach * Waddle Doo * Pikachu * Hank Hill (season 2 appearance) * Monty Mole * Goomba * Rosalina * Wario * Lets-E-Go Mario Man * Sonic the Hedgehog * Duck Hunt * Fox * Diddy Kong * Pit/Dark Pit * King Dedede (season 3 appearance) * Meta Knight * Boo * Waluigi * Link * Zelda * Sheik * The Hyrule King * Ganondorf * Mr. Game & Watch * Shulk * Bullet Bill YouTube Inspirations SMG4 * Super Mario 64 Comedy videos, and a proposed new 2019-20 segment of the T-Man Show, Awesome Mario Bros. SuperMarioLogan * for his great plush ideas! Despite unsubscribing his channel for having lame Jeffy videos. As a result, there's very little inspiration. Epic Mario Bros * For the idea from his Bowser Jr/Koopa Troopa episode (Kamek's Ghost) to focus on a Bowser Jr episode starring Kamek/Megikoopa , Dry Bones and Koopa Troopa Cute Mario Bros * for some of his random characters in a Mario plush show (i.e, Kermit the Frog and Jack the Skeleton). He inspired me on doing a planned segment in 2019 called, T-Man Plush Toonz, featuring Red Yoshi and Friends Insurd * for his stop-motion Pokemon and Mario episodes. He inspire me on doing stop-motion episodes of the T-Man Show. My stop-motion animation episodes were originally going to be the new segment called, Amiibo Toonz, but it was combined to the T-Man Show/T-Man's Cartoon, for good reason. Flannelson * for his Luigi's Wonderland video. He inspire me on doing a couple sequels, which the third one is my last sequel of his awesome video. Modern Mario Bros * For the idea from his Rosalina episode to focus on Rosalina and Yoshi more on my plush episodes, even though I'm only going to do 13 episodes Sr Pelo * For his insane Mickey Mouse cartoons from Newgrounds and inspire me of doing future crazy skits around mid 2020-2021. Super Subway Bros * Inspiring me in planning on doing a new segment, FennerGuy Reviews, despite being delayed due to financial constraints and life itself. TerminalMontage * for some of his insane "Something About" skits from Newgrounds (i.e, Yoshi's Island, Donkey Kong Country, etc.). Backstory The T-Man Show was originally called "Luigi & Friends" and was developed between late 2001 and early 2003. During the time, he created a fictional name for Mario. His name was Lets-E-Go Man and he was developed around 1999-2000. The origin of Lets-E-Go Man came from both Super Smash Bros 64 and Mario Kart 64; alongside with Luigi (The Boss), Wario (Ait-Man), Bowser (Wawa) and DK (Dood-A-Rowt Kong, the King). There's a timeline for the history of the T-Man Show Backstory Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Episodes